Dawn of a New Star
by Screaming Dean
Summary: Dawnstar of the Legion of Super Heroes was retconned out of existence. Now she lives in the modern day where she takes on super villains with even new super powers.


New Dawn

!SOUND EFFECTS! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter One

A river ran through the Navajo reservation called Starhaven in southeast Utah. In the dark of night, several men ordered around by one woman were dumping hazardous waste which was a byproduct of gamma radiation in that river.

"Make sure all of it is gone!" the woman with long, dark blue, hair and a 4' by 6' ivory box/pouch on her left hip ordered. She also wore bluish\black boots, tight jeans, and a light blue tube top that exposed much of her ample midriff, leaving the rest of her upper body exposed. She was a slender, beautiful woman with a look of selfishness and cruelty in her ice blue eyes.

"It's done, Pandora," one of the dozen men confirmed.

"Good. We're getting a lot of money for getting rid of all this gamma radiation waste, so we need to make sure all of it is taken care of."

"Yeah?" one of the larger men countered. "Where is all this money?"

"You'll get paid when we get back, Bruno. Now get back in line!" Pandora ordered.

"Bitch, I'm through taking orders from you. It's about time a real man put you in your place." The hulking man walked over towards the young woman and reach for her diamond shaped, midriff opened tube top.

"You dare?" the dark blue raven haired woman screamed as she struck the man with a roundhouse kick, knocking him back.

"You think that's enough to stop me? Your pretty, little ass is mine!"

"That's not the point. But here, this is for you!" Pandora reached into her side pouch and threw something at the rebellious henchman. As soon as the object left her hand it grew to the size of a green colored tiger with leathery wings and abnormally large teeth.

"What the heck is that?" the large man exclaimed in terror as he backed up a little.

"Rowr!" the creature growled, causing the large man to turn around and run as if his life depended on it, which it did.

"Pay attention, boys," the young woman ordered. "There's a reason I'm called Pandora." Then her eyes glowed, prompting the commanded creature to pursue her enemy.

The large man kept on running until the creature quickly caught up to him, opening its mouth wide and chomping on him.

"Aaargh!" the large man screamed as his legs were bitten from his torso. For a moment he turned around and saw into the creature's maw. Then he screamed even louder as he was devoured.

"Are there anymore questions?" Pandora asked as the creature she had created vanished into thin air after its job was done.

"There's somebody coming over here!" one of the henchmen called out, using a pair of ultraviolet vision glasses.

Pandora quickly turned towards where the henchman was looking and saw a teenage girl making her way in their direction. "I'm glad you've been paying attention, Mark, but you missed the black hawk on her wrist," Pandora said, her 20/20 vision missing nothing.

"What do we do with her, Pandora?"

"We have to kill her; there can't be any witnesses to what we're doing here. Rondo, Chico, and Ted, sneak up behind her and grab her. Don't let our uninvited guest or her pet make any noise," Pandora ordered.

Dawnstar of the Navajo Nation kept on walking, unaware of the danger that awaited her. She was a tall and slender teenager with long black hair. Her lithe body shown beautifully in the moon light as she made her way to the river. Her eyes looked thoughtfully towards the full moon as her hawk stayed perched on her wrist. "This is as good a place as any for our training, Alcove," the teenage, Indian girl said to her hawk. "Let's see how high in the sky you can go."

All of a sudden, Dawnstar found herself surrounded and gagged. Even her bird was incapacitated. In moments, the three thugs brought her to their boss. "We got her. What should we do to her?"

"How about us having fun with her before we waste her?" one of the thugs holding the girl, groping her budding bosom as he held her fast suggested.

"There's no time for that!" Pandora exclaimed. "Snap her neck and tie the bird up. After you've done that, throw them both into the river.

The hawk was easy for one of the more able men to restrain, but as one of the henchmen moved in and attempted to snap her neck, Dawnstar moved her head to the right clicking a crick in her neck that had been bothering her.

"It's done, boss. What a waste though."

"Good. Throw them in the river. The gamma radiation waste is so powerful that their remains won't last too long. Come to think of it, everyone in this village won't last long. Now let us be gone." Pandora and her crew then got into their pickup trucks and took off.

XXX

Dawnstar woke up a week later with the head tribal doctor looking down on her. "I'm happy to see you doing so well, child," the old man said. He was a rather thin man with greying long hair that went down a few inches past his neck.

"W-where am I?"

"You're in the informatory. I would have brought you to the undertaker except for the fact that the wings coming out of your shoulder blades kept on moving."

"What? Speaking of wings, where's Alcove, my hawk?"

"Yes. About that, I believe your pet is a part of you now," the doctor explained somberly.

"I guess you can say that. So where is she?" Dawnstar demanded, getting up.

"It might be difficult for you to walk around until you get used to your new appendages."

"What are you talking abooooouuut?" Dawnstar exclaimed as she tried to stay balanced. "Is there something on my back? What did you do to me?"

"I really didn't do anything. When I said your pet was a part of you I meant that literally." Then the doctor noticed how strikingly beautiful the young girl had become, her body having filled out remarkably. The doctor took a good look at the glossy, jet black wings coming out of her shoulder blades looking as if she had been born with them.

"Hmm? Oh!" Dawnstar exclaimed, realizing she was naked and trying to cover herself up. Then she saw the wings, coming forward over herself. "Where did these wings come from?"

"I believe they came from your pet," the doctor explained, trying to calm himself down.

"Wait a minute. Aren't you normally taller than me?"

"I was, but you've recently grown taller. I believe your transformation has something to do with your taller, more statuesque and amply endowed figure. I'd say you were five feet ten inches tall. My, you've grown," the doctor said, still having a hard time taking his eyes off of the bewitchingly stunning young girl who weighed a svelte 135 pounds.

Dawnstar looked down for a moment, noticing the change in her body. "Oh! Can I get something to wear?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. Let me get you a towel. Come to think of it, I'm going to have to have you wear a makeshift leotard of some kind. Heh, heh." _"Gods, she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen! If I was 40 years younger..."_

"Leotard?" Dawnstar announced in surprise. "Why do I have to wear something like that?"

"What you wear will have to go around your huge wings," the doctor explained. "You'll definitely need something to hold up your burgeoning bust-line."

"Um, yes. Must you keep staring like that? You're creeping me out," Dawnstar said in reply, becoming more aware of her nakedness without being particularly bashful.

"All right," the old doctor conceded. "I guess I'm not as old as I thought I was. Heh, heh." The old man's toothy smile unnerved Dawnstar more than a little to the point that she subconsciously put her arms over her upper body.

_"I need to get away from this guy. It's a pity. I've always thought he was such a nice, old man while growing up as a child." _Then the young woman began to stretch out her wings a little. "These wings do look like Alcove's. And they are a part of me now. How did this happen?"

The doctor paused for a moment. "You and your pet were thrown into a pile of nuclear powered, gamma radiated waste. Fortunately someone caught it earlier before the whole village was affected."

"Who threw me in gamma radiated waste? Last I remember was going outside to get some early training with Alcove. Then I remember somebody trying to snap my neck. After all that, there was nothing but blackness."

"A White woman calling herself Pandora had her goons throw you and your pet into the irradiated river. You can find out more about her later. Right now I want to do some more tests."

"Alcove is dead, isn't she?"

"Yes. She seemed to have merged with you as the nuclear waste changed you. It's not just that you have wings. Your whole body has adapted to flight. Don't feel too bad about it, Dawnstar. You might have died if your pet hadn't lent her strength to you. As it is, your pet will be with you in body and spirit forever."

Dawnstar welled up in tears, breathing deeply for a couple minutes as the news hit her. Then she got her composure. "All right. Can we see about getting something for me to wear? Maybe a leotard is a good idea. I'd like to try out these wings, and I don't want them hindered."

XXX

Over the course of time, Dawnstar got clothes that were skintight and adapted to her winged physique. What she wore looked somewhat like a Native American themed leotard, but upon closer inspection it was easy to see it was a functional uniform. Her yellow suit covered her arms and torso, leaving her hands and thighs bare. Her midriff was bare from her throat to the bottom of her stomach, showing a healthy expanse of cleavage and her bellybutton. The part of her tunic covering her arms had three inch fringes from her wrists to almost her shoulders. Her matching yellow boots also had similar fringes on the top of them.

Dawnstar loved how the wind felt against her body as she flew higher and higher into the sky. She had been training for a couple of years in hand to hand combat and all of her new powers. _"It's time for me to take on the world. I wonder how much higher I can go." _Dawnstar went higher and higher until she was just short of leaving the atmosphere for outer space. Despite all this, she was able to breathe the thinnest of air.

_"For some reason, I feel as if I had a life somewhere in another universe just as I am now." _After her moment of introspection Dawnstar concentrated and flew even faster, surpassing the speed of sound.

"Hey, Dawnstar!" a voice called out from the ground upon the winged wonder's slowing down. "Come back down here!"

_"It's Drake Burroughs! He's been a great help to me. I wonder what he wants." _Then the Native American girl circled the area and landed, touching down a few feet in front of the young man.

"Hey, babe!" the handsome, young man greeted her with a container in hand. Drake Burroughs had wavy blond hair and a cleft on his chin. At six feet, 200 pounds his physique was muscular but not too muscular.

"What can I do for you, Drake. Isn't your part of my training in the use of my powers over?"

"It is, Dawny. I just came by to see how you were. You've been staying in shape from what I can see," Drake said with more than a little nervousness.

"Yes. What is it?"

"I thought you might want to go out with me. Maybe view the sunset after dinner and a movie."

Was Drake insane? How could she go anywhere without being stared at like a freak? The only people who didn't see her as strange were the members of her tribe. "Really? Do you have any plans for accounting for my wings?"

"No problem. All you have to do is bring your wings in," Drake said hopefully.

"We tried that before. Whenever I got excited or stressed, my wings broke out of the shirt I was wearing, leaving me topless."

"Yeah, I remember," Drake said fondly much to Dawnstar's consternation.

"I'm not going through that again," the young woman said, folding her arms on her impressive bosom.

"All you need is more training. However, in the meantime I can put this harness on you, so that doesn't happen again," Drake explained.

"Let me have this harness, so I can practice putting it on."

"I'll help you with it at first," Drake interjected.

_"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" _"Give me the instructions, and I'll do it myself."

"All right, all right. We can do it that way. But if you go out on a date with me, wings and all, I'll massage your back afterwards."

A smile came unbidden to Dawny's face as she thought of the pleasurable sensations she felt when Drake had his hands on her body. "All right, but I'm wearing something underneath just in case."

"Sure, Dawny."

XXX

Later on that night, Drake and Dawny arrived at a posh, fine dining restaurant over dozen miles from the reservation. Drake was wearing a dress suit, pants, and tie while Dawny wore a black evening dress.(She was wearing the wing restraining straps underneath along with a slingshot bikini under that.)

"This place looks very nice, Drake," Dawny complimented. The restaurant had fifty exquisitely set up tables with all sorts of fine dining utensils and plating. The restaurant's decor was second to none as the lighting was perfectly lit while the servers were impeccably dressed.

"I told you this was a great place to eat. The chef here trained under some of the best chefs in Europe."

"That's nice, Drake, and these straps you got me are more comfortable than I thought they'd be." Dawnstar kept on admiring the restaurant up until the time they were seated.

After they had taken their orders, Dawnstar regarded her paramour. "What do you expect to get from this date, Drake?"

"I get to spend some more time with you," the young man answered with a smile. He had a hard time being discreet as he admired the slender yet buxom young woman.

"My eyes are up here, Drake." Her date blushed a little in embarrassment, but Dawny really wasn't offended.

"How fast can you fly now?" Drake asked, changing the subject.

"With my wings alone, I can fly a little less than the speed of sound, but if I use the nuclear energy that resides in me I can fly a whole lot faster. As you well know, I can emit nuclear energy from my hands."

"So when do you plan to reveal yourself to the world as the newest superhero?" Drake asked.

"I don't know. I guess that will happen when it happens." Dawnstar was about to say more when an explosion shook the foundations of the restaurant.

"What was that?" a patron in the dining hall screamed as a moderately muscular man wearing a blue mask and tights came crashing through one of the walls of the restaurant. After that, many of the patrons went scurrying out of the restaurant.

"I'm going to have to see what's going on out there!" Dawnstar said.

"Be careful, Dawny!" Drake warned as the Indian maiden got up from her chair and walked outside. _"I better get out there after her."_

"Pandora!"

The blue haired woman turned around abruptly. "You! I heard you were still alive. No matter. I'll deal with you the same way I just dealt with that fool, Blue Beetle."

XXX

DAWNSTAR

FIGHTING: REMARKABLE (30) (This means a natural and or superior talent)

AGILITY: AMAZING (50) (This level means the ability to dodge multiple gunshots with ease)

STRENGTH: GOOD (10) (This is the ability to lift a little over 400 pounds)

ENDURANCE: REMARKABLE (30) (This is at the human limit of endurance, not tiring except for the need to sleep)

REASON: GOOD (10) (This is above average intelligence)

INTUITION: REMARKABLE (30) (This means strong deductive skills)

PSYCHE: INCREDIBLE (40) (This means a strong sense of will power)

Health 120

Karma 80

Resources: Good

Popularity: 30

Appearance: Amazing: Dawnstar is stunningly beautiful

POWERS

Resistance: Good(being resistant to 500 pounds of pressure whether bashing or killing attacks) versus physical attacks. Excellent(being resistant to 1,000 pounds of pressure whether bashing or killing attacks) versus energy attacks.

True Invulnerability: Unearthly(nearly totally invulnerable) versus nuclear and radiation based attacks

Aerial Adaptation: Her entire physiology is adapted for flight, with hollow bones, minimal body fat, and massively increased muscular efficiency. Dawnstar's physical adaptations give her Incredible(That's ten tons of pressure) protection against damage from falling or getting slammed into walls.

Extra Limbs: Dawny's two wings which she can use like another pair of hands and arms are prehensile. She's also fully ambidextrous.

Winged Flight: Unearthly(1,500 miles per hour)

True Flight: (without the use of her wings) Excellent(150 miles per hour) This is her using the nuclear energy that lies within her to fly.

Gliding: By spreading her wings and riding thermals Dawnstar can travel at a Remarkable(225 mph) airspeed and is considered "resting" enabling her to recover as if she were motionless.

Penetration Vision-X-rays: Unearthly(She can't see through lead)

Telescopic Vision: Excellent

Life Support: Dawnstar is capable of breathing the thinnest of air, but she still needs air to breathe. She can also handle any kind of radiation without any ill effects.

Energy Emission: Dawnstar can fire off Monstrous(80 tons worth of force) nuclear energy blasts from her hands.

Talents

Aerial Combat, Acrobatics, Breakfall, Escape Artist, Detective, Martial Arts: A(tae kwon do), B(street fighting), C(jiu jitsu), D(an Indian form of Tai Chi), Weapons Master, Navigation, Ornithology, Radiology, Ambidexterity, Bump of Direction(she instinctively knows her north, south, east or west, or whether she's up or down. It's as if she has a built in compass), Tracking, Animal Handler(birds of prey)


End file.
